Watching Over You
by juzblue
Summary: BtVS x-over. With Chris around, Leo is worried and decided to bring Prue back--as a whitelighter. The only rule--she can't go to visit her sisters.


**Title:** Watching over you

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Charmed or Buffy the Vampire Slayer—if i did, Chris and Spike won't be dead.

**Time line**: Charmed- season 6, Buffy the Vampire Slayer- season 6. ( it was unintentional!)

**A/N**: First things first, I never watched BtVS except the last few episodes (c'mon! I was 7 when the show first aired—vampires were scary!) and I never watched Charmed before season 4 (What can I say? Same reason. But i really wish i'd watch them though...) all the things I know about BtVS was found on the Internet, same goes for Prue's character ( I really hope she's not too out of character though, advice on how she talks or her body language or her will be appreciated)

I had intended to put this story at the BtVS crossover section, but since it's kinda Prue-centered, I'll put it here.

**Warning**: This is the first time i write a story that just came to my head, with no plot whatsoever. So beware...

**Chapter One – The Offer**

"Hey Prue."

Prue turned from the spot where she's been watching her sisters. Her eyes widen in surprise. Of all people, she wasn't expecting him. And she didn't know how she should response. This man had made her sister cried. She knew. She was watching.

"Leo." she greeted not-so-warmly. Elder or not, he's still technically her brother in law.

His smile faded at her welcome, or the lack there of. "I'm sorry."

She felt her anger rise when he said that. Sorry won't help anyone. "How could you do that to Piper, Leo? You! Of all people! Why did you have to become an Elder? Piper needs you down there!"

He looked down guiltily. "I know." he said quietly. "I—"

"No," she sighed as she calmed down a little, running a hand through her hair. "I know you—you didn't have any choice. I was just—" she sighed again. "It's just—hard, to see her so sad and not able to be there for her." she finished, glancing sideways at the 'hole' where Piper was feeding Wyatt. Alone.

She hated this place. Sure, she didn't have to fight demons anymore and can be together with her mum and her grams—even Andy at this place. But she'd never felt more useless.

Her heart broke when she saw Piper yelling at her grave some time after she died. She should be there for her. And Phoebe—god she was trying so hard to be strong for her family and things with Cole didn't go so well—she should be there. It was all she could think of when things go wrong—that she should be there.

And then there was Paige. She was surprise—no, shocked would be a better word—when she found out about Paige. She had watched the girl with pale skin and dark hair—just like her—running off when she vanquished Shax with her sisters. It felt so strange, for someone else to hold Piper and Phoebe's hands and chant a Power of Three spell.

But as she watched her, day after day, trying to help Piper and Phoebe to cope with _her_ death as much as she can while struggling to fit in and to get use to the whole witch thing—Prue felt ashamed that she even thought about her replacing her. She became proud of the person Paige had become but at the same time felt sorry for her that she never get the chance to grow up with them. Prue was sure that they'll get along really well.

"So what brings you here?" she asked with a small smile. Before he could reply, though, she stepped forward and gave him a hug, showing him that she's not mad at him anymore.

When she pulled back from the hug, she was glad to see a genuine smile on his face.

"Thanks." he said, still smiling. She nodded. "Well," he began, "We—the Elders have a offer for you."

She raised her eyebrows, not exactly sure whether it's good news or bad news, since the Elders obviously had a very, different definition for them.

"You see, things have been rather tense lately—you know about Chris right?"

She nodded. How can she not know? She would've gone down and tell him to stay away from her family if she could. She just didn't think that he seems like a good guy.

"I'm worried. So i requested to the Elders for you to go 'down' again." he said, smiling even wider now, "as a whitelighter."

"Really?" she beamed and threw her arms around him, "I love you Leo!"

Yes! She can go back again! She can finally meet her sisters again and her nephew—but wait, she pulled back from the hug.

"Why am i thinking that this is to good to be true?" she asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

Leo rubbed his hands, looking around and smiling sheepishly. "Well... erm, there's just one rule." he paused, looking at Prue with a look she can't interpret. "You won't be allowed to see your sisters."

She stared at him. "WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I WON'T BE ALLOWED TO SEE MY SISTERS?!!!"

Leo frowned, looking really grave. "Prue.."

"THEN WHY DO YOU EVEN SEND ME BACK?!" Prue was furious. To let her go 'down' and become a whitelighter but not allowed to see her sisters? That was just so typical of the Elders.

"Prue, listen," he said urgently, holding both of her hands to stop her from exploding again. "I know it must be hard for you to not see them, but it's the only way you can be there for them when they need you!"

Prue frowned, "What do you mean?"

Leo looked around nervously before turning back to her. "Your sisters can be in danger anytime now with Chris around—I don't trust him—and I need someone to protect them 'cause-" his expression changed into sadness all of a sudden, "I can't be there all the time now."

Her heart went out to him and she pulled him into another hug. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head. When he looked up, his eyes shone with determination. "You should still be able to sense them even though they're not your charge, so watch out for them, Prue."

"But how am I supposed to sense them? What if I can't hear them when they need me?" she looked down a little, worried.

"You can, Prue," he reassured, squeezing her hand a little, "You are their sister, you don't have to be their whitelighter to sense them—you just have to use your heart."

Prue nodded, determined. She will protect her sisters, especially Paige. She never had a chance to do that—but now she will do all she can to make sure of that.

Leo still looked kinda worried, for some reason. "There's still one more thing."

"What is it?" she asked warily, worried that it'll be another one of the Elders 'rules' to prevent her to protect her sisters.

"Your charge." he told her, worry written all over his face. "She's special."

"More special than normal witches?" she raised her eyebrow when he nodded. "Who is she?"

"It's 'they' actually, being her whitelighter kinda means you have to look out for her friends too," he replied, putting his hands on his waist. It gave her a bad feeling—he only does that when he's dead serious, as in 'someone's dying or dead' dead serious. "But they might be dangerous—"

"What? What do you mean dangerous?"

"No, I should've put it this way, you might be in danger if you hang out with them. The place they live is a demon-magnet—and I mean literally."

"Just get to the point already!"

"Well, since you were a Charmed one, you'll still have your powers when you become a whitelighter, so the Elders thought you, well, deserve a erm, trickier charge." he said quickly, "So they assigned you a witch—"

"And she's trickier how?"

"She's powerful—probably the most powerful witch—"

"Hey I thought we—the Charmed Ones are supposed to be the most powerful witches!" she protested, sightly offended.

"Yes, the three of you," he said, emphasizing the word 'three'. "But she's just one girl. You three have to work together to be powerful but she's almost as powerful as you are even that she's alone."

"Oh." she said, thinking of how great the bond she shared with her sisters must be to make them so powerful, and what is it like, to have that much power—but alone. "I see."

"And not only because of that," he continued, "she lives on a hellmouth—a mouth of hell that attracts all kinds of evil to it."

Prue crossed her arms. "How come we never heard of it before? The people there are in constant danger –we could've save them!"

Surprisingly, Leo shrugged. "You don't have to. The Slayer takes care of that."

"Slayer?"

"In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer." he sounded like he memorized it.

Prue sighed, again. "Why didn't we heard of her, again? And what's with the 'she alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness' part? Then where do we come in?"

"Because that prophecy was made before witches are born. And you never heard of her because she works alone." he frowned a little, and shrugged again. "Or supposed to anyway. I heard this one's kinda rogue—she kinda messed up the tradition and quit the watcher's council-"

"Come again?"

Leo looked like he was about to say something but waved the question off. "Doesn't matter. You'll know later. The important thing is, she's your charge's best friend and she brought her back to life once."

"What?" she exclaimed, shocked and confused, "Who brought who back to life and how can you bring a person back to life anyway?"

Leo sighed. "Your charge brought the slayer back to life—and I don't know how she did it," he added quickly, knowing her next question, "but I told you she's powerful."

Prue kept silent, a pensive look on her face.

"So do you accept the offer?" he asked with a smile, knowing her answer.

She smiled back at him. "What do you think? Of course I will! When do I start?"

**A/N:** What do you think? And any new ideas for the title? I don't like this one but can't think something else. Please Review!!!


End file.
